The Mudblood Act
by Cate's Creative Chaos
Summary: Voldemort has won the war, laws have been placed over muggleborns. Hermione is caught breaking one of the unreasonable laws. Breaking any law immediately results in dementors kiss, but to her surprise Hermione is handed over to Lucious Malfoy, to work as a mudblood servant, along with another muggleborn girl.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione worked in the back room of Ron and George Weasleys joke shop. Even after the war, and Fred's death, the brothers did their best to keep the place as bubbly and fun as it was during the early months of the 2nd wizarding war. The shop barely got any costumers anymore though, because the only costumers in diagon alley were snobby rich purebloods, no child were ever allowed to venture outside their homes anymore. Hermione had to work in the back storage room, and use the emergency back exit door to come to and from, because if any of the few costumers knew Hermione was working there, they'd all be to scared, or disgusted to return.

When Voldemort won the war, he had wanted to spare as many pureblood families as possible, that is the only reason the Weasley family was allowed to live. He also wanted to put the muggleborns to temporary use, instead of imprisoning them or killing them all off, The dark lord and his death eaters placed all the muggleborns, now officially titled 'Mudbloods', in knockturn alley and took over diagon alley for themselves. The Mudblood act was passed and the Mudbloods were given 24 hours to scavenge for jobs before being the law of Mudbloods only being allowed to leave knockturn for jobs, was made effective. Nobody in diagon would hire the Mudbloods, knowing they would draw away all their customers. Ron hired Hermione though, and even sometimes slipped her a few extra sickles, since Mudbloods were only allowed to be paid 100 Galleons a year. Knockturn alley was patrolled by halfbloods, there was a small market there, run by halfbloods. Basically all the dirty work was done by purebloods.

Because of Hermione being one the few Mudbloods with any income, she was able to get her hands on a one room, 10x15 'apartment'. It had no insolation, a slab of cold concrete as a floor and a tiolet stuck in the corner, her 'kitchen' consisted of a cooler that she had saved up for and bought to serve as a fridge, and a cabinet with a sink on top. Hermione had a raw veggie, and cold soup broth diet, not because she choose to, but because that is all that was affordable and manageable, she slept on a used, and very worn, single futon. She had very few article of clothing, but all her tops had a bright red 'M' on it, marking her as a Mudblood. Hermione made do with what she had and was grateful. Hermione knew lots of old classmates who now lived on the streets and in every nook and cranny of knockturn.

So many Mudblood laws and conditions, but one Hermione struggled to bear was the law against Muggleborn magic. If any of them were caught with a wand or doing any sort of magic, they were sent to Azkaban and put in line for the dementors kiss. Hermione had smuggled her wand into knockturn, unable to let go. So far, she hasn't been caught. Its hidden in the fake bottom of her cabinet.

Hermione was sitting on her futon, drinking the soup from the can, when she a knocking on the wooden door. Hermione heart lurched. She bounced up and put her can on the counter next to her sink then ran to open the door. the door swung open and there stood Parvati Patil and two other half-blood officers she didn't recognize. Parvati looked sad when she saw Hermione open the door. "inspection." She said, taking out a clip board. Hermione could see parvati write down "Hermione0" on the blank inspection form. When the Mudblood act was passed, all Muggleborns were stripped of their last names. They kept their first name and since a lot of people had the same first names they distributed numbers for every name. Since Hermione was the only Mudblood with that name, she was Hermione0. The two officers barged into the room and began rifling through Hermione's few belongings. Her palms were sweating. Parvati leaned over to Hermione "For your sake Hermione, I really hope we don't find anything." she said under her breath. Hermione didn't reply. Her heart beat quickened. One of the officers was digging through the cabinet, tossing all its contents out behind him. He pulled up the fake bottom and Hermione's heart sunk, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Look what we have here.." the officer said maliciously, picking up the wand between his fingers. Hermione glanced towards the wide open door, she took her only opportunity, and bolted. "Get her!" shouted one of the officers. Hermione kept running toward the exit into diagon alley, from there she would make a run for it into muggle London. Hermione looked behind her to see that all three officers were chasing her, she turned the corner, and Bam. She had run headfirst into exit security. Seamus Finnigan. He grabbed her shoulders.

Pity shone in his eyes, the three officers caught up and Parvati took out her wand, casting a binding spell on Hermione's hands. Hermione was crying now. Parvati escorted her to the part of diagon alley where they had holding cells for the Mudblood criminals. Parvati opened the cell and waited for Hermione to walk in by herself, she did. There was nowhere to run. Parvati closed it. "You'll have to stay here until a ministry can come and confirm your crime, then me or another officer will escort you to azkaban, were you will be placed in a line for dementors kiss." Said Parvati. Parviti took about as much pleasure out of saying that as Hermione had from hearing it. So Hermione just closed her eyes and nodded, sliding her back down the wall. She sat for hours. And she was hungry from not finishing her dinner. As light began to shine through the small window at the top of her cell, Hermione knew her fate would not be far off.

Once Hermione heard footsteps coming towards her, she stood up. Wanting to look confident and strong for the official soon to come. When the man turned the corner, Hermione felt like she wanted to puke. Lucious Malfoy. It was easy to feel bad for him, he had lost his son in the war, but when you review what that man has done it becomes very easy not to feel bad for him.

"Good morning Hermione. When I heard it was you who committed this crime, of course I had to come. And you know what? It's your lucky day. My wife and I have decided that instead of wasting a pretty, young girl, that we would claim you for our own servant. We are going to go to the Ministry and make it official." Lucious unlocked the door and took Hermione by the arm. When they turned the corner, Seamus stood there. "Am I escorting her to azkaban sir?" he asked Lucious, keeping a hard look on his face. "No, you are escorting her to the ministry for me. I am buying her." Lucious told him. Seamus nodded and grabbed Hermione by the arms, keeping a tight grip, as though scared she'd try and run again. Hermione definitely had thought about it. But no, she'd never make it.

Hermione was dreading being owned by the Malfoys. It was awful enough being owned by the ministry, but to be owned by the richest and snobbiest of purebloods. Hermione life was about to become much more hellish, she may have preferred being turned into a soulless shell of a person, then to be Malfoys personal servant.

They reached the exit of knockturn alley. Hermione pass through here this time every day, but today she was not going to the joke shop to organize the storage for the billionth time.

On the other side of the exit stood Narissa Malfoy. Lucious stepped up and took her arm. "We'll meet you in the Ministry." The couple apparated away before waiting for a response. Seamus readjusted his grip on Hermione. "Listen Hermione, I'm really sorry this is happening to you." He spoke through his thick Scottish accent. When Hermione said noting, he continued. "At least this is better than being kissed by a dementor." Hermione scoffed. "I beg to differ." she said. Seamus said nothing. When they arrived at the steps to the building, Hermione froze in panic. Seamus lightly tugged on her wrists, snapping her out of her fear. "You'll be okay. When we get in here, you'll be taken into the hands of a ministry guard. He paused. "Anything you want me to tell Ron?" Hermione shook her head. "The ministry will tell him something. Don't get mixed up in this." She ordered. Seamus agreed and then lead her up the steps and into the well furnished ministry foyer. A guard was waiting to take Seamus's place. Seamus handed over Hermione and bid the guard farewell before exiting the building. Hermione was dragged off into another room.

This room was small and circular. Lucious and Narcissa stood arm in arm, next to another ministry official. The death eater women offered a knife to the Malfoys. Lucious took it and beckoned Hermione to the center of the room. He picked up her arm, the one without her Mudblood scar, and dragged the knife down her it slow and painful. He probably didn't have to cut that deep, but he had the opportunity, and he took it. Her arm was gushing blood, Hermione's head felt fuzzy from the bloodloss. It took everything she had to stay on her feet. Hermione barely heard Lucious declare the spell, once he finished Hermione gave up trying and fell to the floor. She simply sat down, holding her bleeding arm. Narcissa kneeled down in front of Hermione, she took out her wand. Hermione flinched slightly, but then Narcissa hovered her wand over the cut. The bleeding slowed to a stop and then began to scab over. Lucious grew impatient and insisted to Narcissa that they head home, Narcissa insisted they wait until Hermione felt better. She covered up the sympathy by stating that Mudbloods are weaker than witches and wizards.

Hermione lied on the floor, perched up on her elbows while the couple quietly argued. Once they resolved the issue, Lucious turned to Hermione. "Up. Now. We are apparating." he declared harshly. Hermione pushed up her tired body and walk toward the Malfoys. Narcissa held her arm out for Hermione to grasp, so she did. The tight, tube like feeling consumed Hermione for a brief moment. They landed hard, with that and the blood loss, Hermione lost her balance and fell on her butt in the grand entrance of the Malfoy Manor. She got up quickly. Lucious rolled his eyes and shoved her forward. "Time to meet our other Mudblood, Eve." he said, shoving her again. This time she fell forward onto her knees. "Stay on your feet Mudblood!" he yelled at Hermione. She stumbled to her feet and Lucious threatened to shove her again. She stumble forward until she caught her footing and she walked at a pretty good pace. Lucious ordered her to stop in front of what must have been the cellar entrance. He lead her down the stairs and unlocked the gate at the bottom. Hermione stepped in the cellar. Lucious slammed the gate and locked it, stomping back up the stairs and closing the door. It was damp, cold and dark. The only light was the little bit of illumination that slipped through the crack in the door. In the corner Hermione caught sight of the other girl Lucious had mentioned, Eve, she was 23 years old, Hermione soon learned through some awkward conversation. She had beautiful crystal blue eyes and black, shoulder length hair, she and Hermione had quite a lot in common, two years above Hermione at Hogwarts, and was a Ravenclaw. Hermione remembered seeing her at prefect meetings in fifth year and in the corridors sometimes, but they have never actually spoken.

'Fred and George Weasley probably knew her. They probably had classes together.' Hermione thought.

Thinking about the Weasleys made her hearth lurch. She missed them so much, Hermione thought in her year of working at Ron and George's joke shop that Ron might reach out to her, he was the only thing keeping her from being forced to sleep on the streets night after night in Knockturn alley, and she was thankful to them for that, but speaking to her or having any personal connection to her was far too dangerous. The dark lord was always watching and if he found out that a pureblood family had a mudblood friend, and in Ron's case, girlfriend, the Weasleys would be punished. So as much as she wished they would speak to her every day, she knew they couldn't and did not take it personally.

Eve knew exactly who Hermione was, being the best friend of Harry Potter and all. She is smart, but she's very quiet usually. Rarely speaks unless she is spoken too, it is not hard to tell she loves having Hermione as company, they each had a small springy mattress on either side of the room with a thin wool blanket thrown over top, and a flat pillow. The first night Hermione had slept in the cellar, they both stayed on either side of the room, but once Eve had learned to trust Hermione, Eve had dragged her mattress to Hermione's side of the large room.

Neither of them had any possessions other than a tooth brush and a shared hairbrush. Twice everyday a house elf brought a meal for each of them, and once every 2 days the elves brought them a change of clothes, a bar of soup and a basin of water so they could wash their bodies and hair.

Whenever the Malfoys needed something that was better done with human hands, Eve was summoned up the stairs. The house elves did the cooking, Eve did most of the house work.

Even when Eve went upstairs, the door never opened, a house elf would apparate her out of the room. Which made Hermione long to be summoned, she missed the comfort and feeling of magic more than anything in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**One year later.**

Eve and Hermione awoke at the same moment to the pop, which meant a house elf had just arrived to deliver their breakfast. Expect this time it wasn't just Tilly the house elf, Lucious was with her.

Eve and Hermione were startled by his appearance. There was just enough light coming through the crack of the door to see the eerie glow of his sharp features. With a moment of hesitation they both stood. Hermione trembled and stole a glance at Eve, who also looked worried. "you are probably both wondering why I came down here, well Narcissa and I will be taking you to Diagon alley." Lucious said. Eve and Hermione exchanged glances. 'Close to a year since I have been outside, or has it been more than a year?' Hermione thought, she had trouble keeping the days straight, but it was why the girls were needed in Diagon alley that worried Hermione the most. was there a new mudblood decree posted? why would they have to go to Diagon alley for that?

Hermione and Eve both knew that not going was not an option. So they both obediently agreed. Hermione silently wondered if she might happen to see Ron, just a glimpse of him would give her hope. "Oh, we just need you both to renew your blood vows." Lucious said, before apparating back up stairs.

"have you had to this before?" Hermione asked Eve.

"twice. they like renew the loyalty spell every year. That gave Hermione a piece of information she had always been too scared to ask her, Eve had been bound to the Malfoys for 3 years. Since Harry died and Voldemort won the war. Hermione could not imagine how lonely she must have been, her only company a daily house elf, Narcissa and Lucious.

Maybe an hour later, Narcissa apparated to the cellar. "Hi girls!" Narcissa said enthusiastically. "let's go on upstairs and get you both ready to go." she continued.

Hermione looked at Eve, who nodded slightly, as if confirming, they were about to receive a makeover.

Narcissa held out her arm for them to grab onto, they both latched onto her arm and suddenly Hermione was feeling the breathless uncomfortable feeling that came with apparation, and she loved it. That one small act of magic made Hermione feel refreshed, and it felt It took serious concentration to wipe the smile off her face.

Her thoughts had quickly been washed away when Narcissa led them into a large room, the walls covered in mirrors. This was the first time Hermione had really had a good view of herself since she arrived at the Malfoy manor. Hermione looked very slight, She had very little muscle. Hermione's green, long sleeved T-shirt hung loosely off her arms and stomach her normally untameable hair, was worse than usual, she had badly split ends from not conditioning, and her normally loose wave of curls, were much tighter and frizzier due to the cold damp cellar. The black leggings she wore on the bottom seemed to fit rather well, the spandex caused them to fit anyone close to her size.

Eve was very tall and thin, the shirt clung nowhere and even her leggings were slightly hanging at the ankles. Though her light blue eyes still shone and her silky black hair somehow still looked healthy.

The door opened and a rich looking women walked in. obviously a high up pureblood. The women glanced from Eve to Hermione, then to Narcissa. "Well it's a good thing you pay well, Narcissa." said the women. "ah yes Gloria." Narcissa smiled politely then gestured to the chair in front of a desk with all sort of hair and makeup supplies. Eve tapped the small of Hermione's back for reassurance, then sat in the chair. Gloria had to lower the chair quite a bit because of her height. Gloria started by simply brushing Eves hair, it looked quite nice so far, a little ironic even, having a pureblood pamper a muggleborn. That had quickly changed though. Gloria began tugging Eves hair into a tight bun and pinning around the bun. it looked painful. Once Gloria had finished pulling Eve's hair, Gloria sprayed hot, soapy water on Eve's face without warning. Eve winced and scrunched her mouth and eyes closed to avoid the soap. Gloria dried her face and applied a thin coating of power foundation, and curled her eyelashes. Eve look plain, but prim and proper, Narcissa handed Eve garment bag, gestured to the curtained off area and told her to change. Eve headed for the changing space, brushing Hermione's shoulder on the way. Gloria gestured for her to sit in the chair..

Gloria had a hard time taming Hermiones hair, but the annoying process was over in no time and she was given her clothes to go change. Hermione went behind the curtain and opened the bag to reveal matching outfit to Eves. Black dress pants, a grey cotton T- shirt and a green cloak with "Property of Malfoy" and the malfoy family seal on one side, and the large red 'M' on the other side, identifying Eve and I as mudbloods. sighing, I stepped out of the curtained off section and joined Eve and Narcissa, it looked like Gloria had already left. "Lovely" said Narcissa.

"Mistress... why does this have to be in Diagon alley?" Hermione asked, thinking of this for the first time.

Narcissa looked slightly annoyed. "Well we need a legal official, and since Lucious is the one performing the spell, it can't be him. so we're going to the ministry." Said Narcissa.

Narcissa lead the girls out of the room to find Lucious waiting for us on the other side. "Hurry hurry now ladies, we don't want to be late, do we?" Lucious said.

Hermione felt a lurch of excitement that she would get to apparate again. Lucious and Narcissa clasped hands first, then Lucious held out his arm. Both girls clutched it and then took off into that tight breathless, tube-like feeling, which barely lasted a moment before the group appeared in the leaky caldron. The crack that signaled their arrival caused everyone in the pub to look at them, and once the halfblood bartenders and pureblood customers noticed that the Malfoys had taken their mudblood servantst, different expressions show on all faces, most of the employees with pity, for the malnourished, mistreated, lonely girls, and most of the purebloods looked jealous, that the Malfoys had two pretty, young girls to serve them. As Lucious and Narcissa began socializing with some of their fellow purebloods, Eve and Hermione stood behind them awkwardly, taking in all the stares. As Hermione was scanning the crowd, her eyes stopped a girl with vibrant red hair, among all the board, stressed faces. Ginny. Ginny sneaked a smile at Hermione. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. Hermione looked away quickly before they threatened to spill over. Eve noticed this and placed her hand on Hermione's forearm, next to the 'MUDBLOOD' scar. Lucious and Narcissa bid their good-bye's to the other couple sitting in a booth and headed toward the brick wall, which Lucious tapped with his wand. Hermione turned around to catch one more glance at Ginny and noticed that she had tears rolling down her cheeks onto the piece of parchment she was writing on.

Hermione stepped through to diagon alley. The once, vibrant colourful, strange, noisy and energetic place was no longer so. Only the richest of the purebloods could afford to shop there, the only store that had remained fun and bubbly was The Wealsey's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione remembered a year ago, when she had been able to work there, of course she was always in the back, because she drew away customers, but it felt almost normal, like Voldemort hadn't won, and Harry hadn't died. She was always with Ron and George, and even if she was being paid much less of what any pureblood, or even halfblood would be paid, she was able to scrounge up enough to live off. Conditions could definitely not be considered good, in her one room apartment, with no insulation, no floor but a slab of cold concrete and a second hand futon for a bed, she was much happier then than now. Hermione hated the fact that she was no longer her own person. The group made their way toward what used to be Gringotts bank but now served as both the bank and the ministry of magic because most the bank was not being used. nowadays, only the richest purebloods could have a vault. The group walked into the ministry, Lucious lead the others into a small round room, where Fenir Greyback sat on a podium. Lucious exchanged greetings with Greyback, as did Narcissa. Greyback just smiled a malicious, evil smile at both girls. Hermione and Eve were both told the take their cloaks off and hang them on the coat rack at the entrance of the room. Lucious went to the center of the room and gestured Eve to follow, which she did. Her and Lucious stood across from one another. Greyback handed Lucious a small, but very sharp knife. Hermione felt Narcissa wince beside her. Lucious took Eves forearm and dragged the knife down it. Eve closed her eyes and winced, a whimper escaping her throat. Hermione could barely watch. Again, Hermione thought back to the day an unexpected group of ministry officials raided Hermione's 'apartment' and found wand. Which was illegal for muggleborns. So instead of going to azkaban, Lucious Malfoy bought her as a servant and bound her to the family in a room very similar to the one she stood in now. Lucious took his wand and scraped up some of the blood. Hermione didn't notice until now that she saw Eve in good lighting and in a short sleeved T-shirt, that Eve had three scars, one from when she became bound to the Malfoys and the other two from the last two times she had the spell renewed.

Hermione wondered what loved ones she had left behind when she was forced into this life by the Dark Lord.

Once the spell was cast Eve did not hesitate to rush from the circle. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, holding her arm, which was bleeding heavily. Hermione knew that Lucious was beckoning her to the center of the room, but at that moment, she was too concerned about Eve, who looked like she was about to pass out, to care. Or to think about how this would be her in five minutes.

Narcissa came and kneeled in front of Eve, she took out her wand. For a moment Hermione became very worried that there was another step to the spell that Narcissa had to complete, but Narcissa began sliding her wand down the cut, the bleeding slowed, then stopped altogether. Soon, it scabbed over too, Narcissa pocketed her wand and left Eve to sit.

"Hermione... come here please." Lucious said. Hermione was much more scared now, than she was coming here.

Lucious took Hermione's arm and lifted the knife to begin dragging, but stopped before he broke skin. Lucious stroked her 'Mudblood' scar, that Bellatrix had left from Hermione's first visit to the Malfoy manor. "ah we wouldn't want to damage this memory now would we?" Lucious said, evilly. Lucious dropped her arm and picked up the other one. He dragged the knife down her arm, Hermione did everything she could not to cry out, but unfortunately not enough. Hermione tuned out everything Lucious did, and focused on staying on her feet. Lucious let go on her arm, and she joined Eve on the floor. Narcissa did the same to Hermione as she did to Eve. Lucious insisted on wasting no time, but Narcissa insisted on giving Hermione a few minutes to replace the blood she had lost. Of course Lucious won over. Eve, though still dizzy, helped Hermione stand. Standing made her head spin, Hermione put a hand on the wall and another hand on Eves shoulder, Eve and Hermione swayed while walking out of the room.

"Master... Can't we just apparate from here?" Eve asked wearily. Lucious swung around and slapped Eves cheeks. "You have no place to ask that. Narcissa and I want to go have a butter beer before we head home." said Lucious. Eve winced.

"Lucious, you know I don't really want a butter beer right now..." Said Narcissa. Lucious glared at Narcissa. He knew perfectly well, that Narcissa just wanted to let the girls rest, but he would never say that in a public place. Letting on that his wife cares about the well being of the mudblood servants would be humiliating for him. "Very well.. we'll just take them to go then." Lucious said. The group walked into the Leaky caldron, Lucious went to the counter and ordered himself and Narcissa butter beer to go. Eve and Hermione found the nearest wall and leaned against it. Hermione look to the place Ginny had been sitting 20 minutes ago, and found that she was still there, but she had someone with her. Katie Bell sat across from her in the booth. Eve followed Hermione's eyes to figure out what she was staring at. Eve's eyes fell onto Ginny and Katie. Hermione felt Eve tense, she took a sharp breath in. Hermione looked at Eve and noticed that her face was flushed and her eyes were glistening with tears. Hermione took her wrist, and Eve looked down at Hermione's concerned expression. She noticed that she was beginning to cry, Eve hastily wiped her eyes.

"Ready to go?" Lucious asked Narcissa. Eve looked back at Katie one last time before she latched on to Narcissa. As we were swirling away with the apparition, Hermione just barely saw Katie Bell fling out of her seat and into our direction, but they were gone too soon for anything to happen next.

The girls were sent directly back to the cellar, where there was a glass of water waiting for each of them. They each guzzled their water and flung themselves onto their mattress.

From the blood loss, and also from getting lot more exercise then normally, and even the trauma of seeing their friends, has made the pair exhausted. They lay silent on their mattresses until a house elf apparated into the cellar with a change of clothes, a bar of soap, and a basin of water. Pulling their hair out of the tight buns Gloria had pinned up, they scrubbed their hair, then they scrubbed their bodies, being gentle around there scabbed cuts. The girls put on the clean clothes they were given and laid back on their mattresses. moments of silence went by, until Hermione spoke up. "Eve, what happened today when you saw Katie?" Asked Hermione.

"What happened today when you saw the Weasley girl?" said Eve, avoiding the question.

"Well Ginny was always a really good friend, and also Ron's sister." said Hermione. Eve already knew about Hermione and Ron's complicated romance.

"Was Katie a good friend of yours? I never really saw the two of you together at Hogwarts..." Hermione had seen Katie all the time at Hogwarts, even outside the common room because she played quidditch with Harry and Ron, so she was always friendly with the trio, but Hermione had never once, seen Eve and Katie together.

Eve took her time before she answered.

"Katie and I, well, she was my girlfriend... since 5th year, and we never officially broke up, I was taken into custody the moment the war ended, and claimed by the Malfoys soon thereafter. So technically, she's still my girlfriend, and I still love her." Said Eve.

"I know the feeling, being pulled away from your loved ones so abruptly, what about your family? do you know what happened to them?" Asked Hermione.

"They were killed, my parents and my older sister. They didn't want any muggles knowing about magic, and apparently, a simple memory charm isn't fun enough for them." said Eve, her voice shaking slightly. "What about you? did they kill your family too?" continued Eve

"I don't think, before I went with Harry and Ron to look for horcruxes, I obliviated my parents, and made them think they were two completely different people, made them think their lifelong ambition was to move to Australia... they are hidden with no knowledge of magic... or me..." Hermione said

"goodnight Hermione." said Eve after a few minutes of silence.

"goodnight Eve" replied Hermione.

Eve fell asleep almost immediately, Hermione however, had far too much on her mind to even find space to think about sleep. So Hermione lay awake, contemplating everything that happened that day. Hours passed, until suddenly a soft blue light illuminated the dark dingy cellar, Hermione sat up and several feet away from her stood a jack Russell Terrier patronus. Ron's patronus. "Ginny told me you work for the Malfoys now. When you left, I was told you had been arrested for owning a wand, and would not be coming back, so I gave up, I'm sorry Hermione. I'm coming for you, hang in there." spoke the patronus in an eerie whisper, but Ron's voice. Hermione instantly filled with joy, she stood up and ran to the patronus, but before she could reach it, it had turned into a whisp of silver and was gone. Hermione turned to wake Eve and tell her what had happened, but instead she saw Eve sitting up staring wide eyed at the spot where the patronus once was. "oh my god." said Eve, but she didn't look quite happy, just shocked. "Eve... he'll get you out too, I know he will. you can see Katie again, we'll both be happy again!" Hermione cheered. "Hermione, I'm sorry, but I doubt he will be able to get either of us out... the Weasleys don't have much money. you know that. They also don't have a good history with anyone in the ministry. It would cost more than a fortune to buy a pretty, young, servant off the Malfoys, let alone two. Everyone knows you and Ron were best friends... it's just... not realistic..." Eve said sadly. Hermione hadn't thought any of that through. without another word, both girls went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Days had passed with no word from Ron. Hermione was beginning to believe his patronus message had been a bluff, and that Ron didn't care about her at all, that Hermione was waiting for nothing. Until that morning, the Hermione woke up, she knew it was morning because the crack of illumination that began to shine through the door a few minutes after she awoke.

Ron's patronus appeared again in the same spot as the last time. Hermione's heart sung, he did care. "Weasleys versus Malfoy in court tomorrow. I got this Hermione." the patronus spoke confidently in Ron's voice. Hermione wished she could send messages back to him, to tell him he needed to save Eve too. 'Oh well. I will just have to wait until I'm out, then I will get her out.' Thought Hermione with certainty.

Hermione considered waking Eve to tell her that she had received word from Ron, but decided it would be best to let her sleep and tell her when she woke. Hermione sat on the cold damp floor thinking about the possible outcomes of all this, the good... and the bad. Hermione flung herself onto her mattress in frustration. Eve stirred but still didn't wake. Eve had done lots of chores for the Malfoys the previous day. So she must have been very tired. It must have been almost 8am.

Hermione laid on her bed for about 20 more minutes before Eve woke. The moment she began to stir, Hermione began explaining Ron's message, then quickly explained that the moment Hermione was free, she was going to get Eve out of there too. Eve looked slightly convinced. Finally she had some faith in Hermione's plan.

"Hermione" Eve began. "you need to stop saying 'free'. we'll never be free. Even if Ron manages to get us out of here, you'll only be working for the Weasleys instead of the Malfoys. They may be less cruel, but you'll never be your own person again." Eve said, attempting to limit the harshness. Eve's statement bit down on fear Hermione had kept hidden. What if the Weasleys no longer saw Hermione as a person? just like most of the other purebloods. What if she was nothing more than a mudblood they'd rather not waste? 'Then why was Ginny crying when she saw you?' Hermione thought to herself. Hermione's mental argument was won by picturing Ginny at the pub last week.

That night, Hermione dreamed she had been sold to the Weasleys, but where sweet, motherly Mrs. Weasley should have stood, stood a women, who looked like Mrs. Weasleys, and even sounded like Mrs. Weasley. But this women was cold and cruel. Hermione woke abruptly. Hermione feared more than anything else, that if the Weasleys got to take her, that they would treat her as a slave, instead of the friendly, smart teenager who used to stay with them. If she went with the Weasleys, she wouldn't be 'visiting'. She would be their servant, just like the Malfoys. They could even lock her in the chicken coop over night. Hermione never would have ever thought of the Weasleys as cruel, but after her dream, and the way the war seemed to change most wizard families, Hermione feared the worst.

There was no light coming under the door, so Hermione decided she would go back to sleep. Due to the darkness, Hermione couldn't see anything of Eve a blob of figure, she knew she was asleep. If the Weasleys had turned into anything like Hermione's dream, she would never see Eve again. Hermione wished there was a way she could contact Ron and tell him that she was actually happy here, it would be a great lie, but not being with Eve, and knowing shes here by herself, would be worse than living in a dark cold cellar. Hermione cleared her head and went back to sleep.

Hermione woke abruptly again but this time, due to the pop of a house elf apparating. The little house elf carried only one tray of food, which was given to Eve. "I was told to only give Eve breakfast today." said the house elf in a squeaky, nervous voice.

"It's okay Tilly." said Hermione. 'Lucious must not be happy about having to make a trip to diagon alley' Hermione thought.

Another silver terrier patronus appeared in the middle of the room. "Trial starts in 20 minutes." said the patronus, but in Ron's voice.

Hermione was terrified of which outcome would be her fate. Eve tried to converse with Hermione, to get her mind off what was sure to come. The Weasleys would never be able to overpower the Malfoys. And Hermione wasn't sure she wanted them too. Hermione tried weakly to sleep, but she was unsuccessful, it seemed all Hermione ever wanted to do was sleep, because in dreams, you create a world that is entirely your own.

Hermione sat silently next to Eve for hours.

Suddenly, there was the pop of apparition, and Lucious and Narcissa appeared in the cellar. Lucious eyes were filled with rage, Narcissa's were red and puffy as if she had been crying. Eve and Hermione stood quickly upon their masters arrival. Lucious ran forward towards Hermione and pushed her up against the wall, his hand wrapped around her throat. Eve lunged forward but Lucious whipped out his wand, pointed it at her and said "Stupify!" Eve flung backwards and hit the wall, she landed on the ground with a whimper, rubbing the back of her head.

"LUCIOUS! Leave them!" Narcissa screamed. Lucious loosened his grip on Hermione, then let go. She dropped to the ground and began coughing and try to catch her breath. Lucious kicked her in the ribs unexpectedly. Hermione lied down gripping her ribs. "LUCIOUS! This is not her fault! She had nothing to do with this! Stop!" Narcissa screamed at Lucious. Lucious glared at Hermione "We are going to the ministry tomorrow to have you unbound from this family, we sold you." Lucious said. Hermione nodded slightly and the Malfoys went back upstairs.

Ron had won. Hermione was so relieved, yet petrified of the unknown that was coming. Eve ran to Hermione's side and wrapped her arms around her, Eve sobbed into Hermione's shoulder. The thought of Eve being here alone again was heart breaking. "I promise I'll get you out of here. and you can see Katie" Hermione sobbed. The friends stayed like that for hours, wrapped in each other arms, it was comforting. Eventually, they both retired to their separate mattresses, and went sleep. It was still daylight, but with their lack of energy, most of their time was spent sleeping.

When Hermione woke up, Eve was sitting at the end of her mattress, hugging her knee's. Today, Hermione would be leaving. Hermione walked over and sat next to Eve on her mattress. The friendship they had was special, they understood each other, and were able to speak their feelings, even without words. The house elf Tilly apparated into the cellar with soap and water. "Master says for you to hurry Hermione." the little elf said. Hermione nodded. Tilly disapparated and Hermione and Eve started washing themselves. Hermione noticed she had a large dark purple bruise on her rib cage. Eve stepped over to Hermione and touched her throat, Hermione looked at her reflection in the glass basin. She had finger prints bruised onto her throat. The last thing Hermione wanted was for Ron to see her for the first time in almost a year, looking helpless and injured. But Hermione was helpless. There was nothing she could do.

Hermione quickly scrubbed what she could just in time for Tilly's reappearance. Hermione hugged Eve tightly one more time. "I promise." whispered Hermione into Eves shoulder. Hermione somehow managed to bring herself to let go of Eve and take Tilly's hand. Eve hastily wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "You'll be okay, I will get you out of here." Hermione reassured Eve one last time. "ready to go miss?" asked Tilly. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. Hermione and the elf apparated upstairs. Lucious looked at her, scoffed, and looked away. Hermione realized she was crying, but didn't bother to wipe her tears. Narcissa grabbed Hermione shoulders, making her jump. The older women steered her into the mirrored room where Hermione and Eve had gotten ready before their last trip to diagon alley. Hermione could see the full extent of the bruises on her throat now each finger left its own bruise, it looked awful. Narcissa sat Hermione in the chair. Narcissa was eyeing the bruises pitifully. "Is Gloria here?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking, cutting off Narcissa's accidental. her voice cracking. "No, just me. And I'm gentler than Gloria." Narcissa said with a slight, but sweet smile. Narcissa swept up a tissue and dabbed the tears from Hermione's cheeks, which made Hermione flush.

Narcissa had to brush quite forcefully at first, to fight through the dead ends and tangles, but once those were out of the way, she continued brushing and it felt quite nice. Narcissa brushed all the frizz and tangles from her hair, it was oddly relaxing. Though Narcissa was a rich pureblood, ex death eater, she was motherly, and she thought of Hermione more as a scared, mistreated girl, instead of a worthless mudblood. Hermione didn't know which she would rather be thought of as honestly. Narcissa pulled Hermione's hair into a low pony tail. Narcissa smiled. "I'll go get you a change of clothes." Narcissa said, turning. "mistress..." Hermione spoke up. Narcissa turned to listen. "Do you have anything that will... Hermione subconsciously put her hand to her throat. "cover the bruises?" finished Narcissa. Hermione nodded. "yes. one moment." Narcissa walked out of the room.

Hermione took the opportunity to examine the bruise on her ribs. The outer circle of bruise started with light purple and got darker as it came in. The center of the bruise was so dark blue it looked black. Hermione took a breath and let her shirt fall back over her tiny stomach, and she sat back down. Moments later Narcissa walked back into the room carrying black dress pants, white bra and under wear, and a light gray turtle necked long sleeved cotton shirt. Hermione took the clothes and went behind the curtain to change. Raising her arm hurt quite a lot and Hermione winced in pain, but she managed to dress herself successfully. she slid opened the curtain and stepped out. Narcissa handed Hermione her green cloak which the sewn on patches identifying her as a mudblood and property of the Malfoys. 'Not for long' Hermione thought. She slipped the cloak around her shoulders and Narcissa lead her out of the room. Hermione thought again about how she was leaving Eve in that cellar by herself and the tears threatened to fall, but then she thought of Ron, how after the far he had protected her by getting her an apartment in the mudblood sector, which very few muggleborns actually got, and by convincing the counsel to let muggleborns work in diagon alley, which they allowed, but limited their pay to 100 galleons a year. Hermione was so excited to see Ron yet terrified for his family to officially own her. Lucious met them at the door and grasped Narcissa's hand with hesitation or eye contact. Narcissa held out her had for Hermione, she took it and held tightly as they apparated. This time, they did not go to the Leaky cauldron first, they apparated directly into the hallway outside the room used for performing blood binding spells, and apparently, stripping blood binding spells. Lucious stepped in front of Narcissa and Hermione and pushed the door opened, then gestured the two women in, glaring at Hermione. Hermione ignored his looks of disgust and stepped in the room. Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she saw Ron and Ginny Weasley Both standing at the far end of the circle room, behind Fenir Greyback. Hermione quickly tore her eyes from them, if she continued to stare at them with all the relief she felt, shining out through her eyes they may not let her go. Lucious grabbed Hermione's shoulder, digging his nails in violently. Hermione winced. He shoved her into the center of the room, Greyback stepped toward them and handed Lucious a knife, but this time, instead of cutting Hermione's forearm, he rolled up his sleeve and cut his own. Although just enough to draw a bit of blood, not enough to make him fall over like he had done to Eve and Hermione. He recited the reverse incantation, then tore off the Malfoy cloak that hung on her shoulders. "Lucious.." Greyback moaned in annoyance. The werewolf pointed his wand at Hermione's heart. Hermione squealed and pinched her eyes shut, but when she opened them, Hermione just had the mudblood 'M' sewn on her gray turtle neck. Greyback motioned Ron or Ginny to step forward. They exchanged glances and Ginny pushed Ron in front of her. He hesitated but then walked to the center of the room directly in front of Hermione. Greyback handed him the knife. Awkward, innocent Ron looked slightly lost for a moment until Greyback gave him a nod that he could begin. He took Hermione's right arm, the one without the 'mudblood' scar.

He rolled her sleeve up to her elbow, when he saw the existing scars from the first 2 times she has had this done, his eyes widened slightly, but he quickly hid his shock. Placing the knife on her forearm, he carefully dragged the knife an inch down her arm. Hermione barely flinched. He only cut enough to draw the blood needed for the spell. He quickly muttered the spell and handed the knife to Greyback. Greyback nodded and started to leave the room. Hermione followed him with her eyes and noticed that the Malfoys had already left. Ron took her elbow and lead her out of the room without making eye contact, Ginny trailing close behind. "Are we apparating?" Hermione asked quietly, staring and the ground. "No, I took the car." replied Ginny from behind. Hermione nodded. Ron opened the door of the ministry and the cold of early February was bitter, especially because Hermione had no cloak. "okay" said Ron, as if reading Hermione's thoughts. "We'll apparate to the leaky caldron." Ron and Ginny grasped hands and Ron readjusted his grip on Hermione's elbow. They apparated to the pub and immediately headed out the doors, back into the bitter cold. Ginny lead the group to a blue Kia Rio. Ron opened the door of the back seat, gesturing Hermione in. He leaned over her to buckle her seat belt. "Don't say anything until we are away from downtown." Ron whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione gave a slight nod. Ron shut the back door and climbed in the passenger seat, buckling his own seat belt. They started to drive and Hermione thought about how long it been since she was in a car. 3 years since the war, plus the year she spent horcrux hunting with Harry and Ron. So a little over 4 years probably. "Okay. We can speak now." said Ginny. But everyone stayed silent. Hermione wanted to blurt out her plan to save Eve but stayed silent. She didn't know what to say. "So... ah.. Hermione, I still live in the apartment above the joke shop, with George and Angeline, but you're going to be living with mom and Ginny... is that okay?" Ron asked awkwardly. Hermione wondered where Arthur was in all this..

Hermione had really wished she would be with Ron, he was the only one she knew she could trust. "Yes." said Hermione, despite her thoughts. "Ron." Hermione stated, leaning forward between the front seats. "my friend, Eve. She works for the Malfoys. Has since the war. I... I have to get her out of there." Hermione said. "Hermione, we just got you out, I don't know if we can get another too. We can't afford it, and the ministry will be on too us." Ginny stated, sympathetically. "I'll try Hermione... but like Ginny said, it was hard enough getting you." Ron said.

Hermione leaned back into her seat, the backs of her eyes burning. "I promised her..." Hermione croaked. Ron turned around in his seat and reached for Hermione's hand. Hermione tensed and flinched her hand away quickly. Realizing he just wanted to hold her hand, Hermione relaxed. Ron looked slightly offended, but mostly feeling guilty. Hermione shook her head, embarrassed at how weak and helpless she had become. The rest of the car ride was silent. So Hermione drifted into a light sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was woken by then bumps of a dirt road, she looked out the window and discovered that the borrow was right up the road. Ginny pulled the car into the driveway.

Hermione took it upon herself to unbuckle her seatbelt, but waited for Ron to open the car door. When he did, Hermione slid out and walked with Ron, a pace behind Ginny. The kitchen door swung opened and Mrs. Weasley stood there, even though she was getting older, her red hair was as vibrant as ever. "How did it go?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny. Ginny stepped aside to reveal Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley gasped and then smiled brightly. Hermione's heart stopped. She didn't know what to do, did she greet her like how she would greet the Malfoys? Did she greet he like she would have in her teenage years? Hermione panicked and grabbed Ron wrist, Her nails digging into his skin. "ow!" he winced, pulling his arm away from her and rubbing where she had scratched. Hermione panicked more, she hadn't meant to hurt him. Hermione looked around frantically and started slowing backing away, to the car, she would run to the car, and sit in the back until she calmed down. Hermione turned, causing the bruise on her ribs to ache and ran towards car, but Ron caught her arm and looked her in the eyes, as if to remind her she was safe now. Hermione took a few deep breaths and she seemed to calm down. Ron put a hand gently on her back and led her into the kitchen. "Hermione, so nice to see you again, do you want some water dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Hermione shook her head. "No thank you... uh... mistress" Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. "I'm not your mistress Hermione, nobody is." Said Mrs. Weasley, looking Hermione directly in the eye. Mrs. Weasley came close to Hermione's face a put a hand on her on her shoulder like you would a small child. "I'm the same Molly Weasley, as long as you're the same Hermione Granger." Mrs. Weasley smiled and gave Hermione a motherly hug, Hermione stiffened slightly but didn't reject the hug. It was nice to hear her last name again, after it was stripped from her.

Hermione was given Ron's old bedroom to stay in, Ginny right across the hall. Hermione sat on the bed for a few minutes, 'getting settled'. Ginny walked in to the room. Instantly Hermione stood, causing her ribs to ache. "Hey" said Ginny. "hello" said Hermione awkwardly. "Do you want to get a shower?" Ginny asked. Hermione thought about how long it has been since she has had a real shower. "yes" Hermione said bluntly.

Ginny lead Hermione down 2 floors, to the second floor. Hermione walked in the bathroom, Ginny came in behind her, placing a small stack of clothes on the toilet.

"They're mine, but they should fit alright." Ginny said, looking at Hermione's tiny, frail figure. "They will probably be somewhat big, but we'll get you your own clothes soon." Ginny said instead. "Thank you." said Hermione, Ginny nodded and shut the door.

Hermione picked up the royal blue, stylish knit sweater. Hermione opened the door to ask Ginny if she had anything that would cover her throat, she heard voices from the kitchen and stopped to listen. "Do you think I should stay the night?" Ron asked his mother, "No no dear, you go home, Ginny and I have got it." Molly replied. 'what happened to Mr. Weasley?' Hermione thought. "If she has an... episode.., floo call me and I'll come over." said Ron. "Don't leave yet, stay for dinner." Mrs. Weasley said to Ron. "Alright then." said Ron. Hermione tuned out the rest of the conversation about dinner and ran up the stairs to check if Ginny was in her room. She creaked open the door and peaked in. It didn't appear like she was in there. Hermione began to turn away, when something caught her eye, Ginny's wand lay unattended on the bed. Hermione knew she shouldn't, but she did anyway. Hermione stepped in the room and picked up the wand, it was very different from Hermione's old wand, but she still felt something, It has been a year since Hermione was caught with her wand in an unexpected inspection of her apartment, she was supposed to go to azkaban, but the Malfoys needed someone new to lock up and traumatize, and Hermione was the only candidate. So she went with the Malfoys instead. Now, having a wand in her hand, things felt almost normal, like she was back at Hogwarts with her friends.

"Lumos" Hermione whispered. A soft blue light appeared at the end of the wand. Suddenly, the door creaked open quickly and Ginny stepped into the room carrying a book. Hermione dropped the wand at her feet, still lit and back away from Ginny, backing into the bed. "I..." Hermione stuttered. "I.. I'm sorry..." Hermione said frantically, shaking her head. Ginny looked slightly shocked but more concerned. She pick up the wand. "Nox" said Ginny, extinguishing the light. Hermione became panicked. She shouldn't have done that, she should have left the wand alone. "Hermione it's okay, I don't care, you can use my wand anytime you'd like." Ginny assured her. Ginny looked overwhelmed, she knew Hermione was panicking but didn't know what to do about it. Ginny reached to put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, Hermione didn't just back away this time. Hermione screamed. Ginny pulled her hand away quickly Hermione ran to the corner between the bed and the wall, she slid to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees, Hermione broke, she sobbed into her knees, everything that happened that day was so emotionally tiring and overwhelming, she just lost control of her emotions and cried. Footsteps barreled on the stairs, they must have heard Hermione scream. Ginny's bedroom door swung opened, "Ginny what happened!?" Ron yelled. Ginny frantically explained the wand incident. Hermione kept her head down and tried to stop crying, but she couldn't, she was so drained, she needed to let out all the anxiety, and sadness and anger she has been feeling all day. Ron sat down on the floor next to Hermione, but didn't touch her. "Do you want to get your shower now Hermione?" Ron said softly. Hermione nodded, Ron stood up and stood a foot away from her and beckoned for her to stand up, he held his hand out, but not to close in case she didn't want to take it. Hermione looked up, and with a moment of hesitation, she took his hand and stood up. "I need a shirt that cover my throat..." Hermione said softly, looking at her shoes and wiping the remaining tears from her face. "uh I don't think I have anything like that, I have scarves though, why do you need your throat covered?" said Ginny.

"Ginny sush, we don't need to know why, just get her a scarf." Said Ron as nicely as possible. Ginny rooted through her wardrobe until she pulled out a red and gold scarf, her gryffindor scarf. Hermione took it thankfully.

Hermione climbed out of the steaming hot shower, quickly dried her body, then dried her hair as much as possible. Her hair felt soft for the first time since the summer before 7th year and it was lovely to not have frizzy, dry hair for once, it felt warm and soft, her curls forming into loose rings and pouring down her back. Hermione dressed in the black skinny jeans and royal blue knit top that Ginny gave her to wear. Hermione looked in the mirror. She looked pretty, minus the bruises on her throat. Hermione wrapped the thick scarf around her throat and looked in the mirror, the scarf didn't help the stylish outfit, and the low neck line of the top, but it sure did feel nice to have a gryffindor scarf around her neck again, it reminded her of Hogwarts, which reminded her of her humanity, she was no item that could be sold and used at the convenience of her 'masters.' She was her own person. She is not Hermione, the mudblood servant who the halfbloods all pitied and the rich purebloods all took advantage of, She was Hermione Granger. A witch. In fact, she wasn't just a witch, Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of her age.

Hermione unraveled the scarf around her throat, she didn't need to be ashamed or embarrassed by the bruises, but she definitely would not accept pity, Hermione pulled her long curls over her shoulders, took one last look at the exposed bruises, and walked as confidentially as she could out of the bathroom.

For a moment, Hermione wasn't sure what to do, should she go downstairs with the family? Go to her bedroom? Wait here until orders were given? Hermione shook her head. She was not a prisoner here, she was free here. Hermione made the brave choice to go downstairs. Hermione turned right, toward the steep narrow wooden stairs made her way down, each step creaking as she went. They obviously knew she was coming. Hermione found her anxiety levels rising and her burst of confidence shrinking as she approached the family, Hermione quickly composed herself and stood up straight walking briskly to the kitchen where the 3 Weasleys stood around the large table. When Hermione marched into the room, conversation went silent, they were all staring at the dark purple finger prints on her throat. Hermione stayed awkwardly silent for a few moments, then she coughed a little, which snapped them out of their daze. Hermione held out her hand baring the Gryffindor scarf Ginny had given her to wear. "I decided I didn't want to wear the scarf." Hermione declared in the most confident tone she could muster. Hermione didn't want the Weasleys to know how truly weak and broken she has gotten, and if acting confident made them believe that, then that was what she would do 'Hermione Granger will no longer appear weak and helpless. I can't be weak and helpless if I want to save Eve.' Hermione told herself again.

"Well." said Mrs. Weasley. "I think dinner is almost ready." she announced.

Mrs. Weasley loaded mashed potatoes and roast beef high onto Hermione plate, Hermione hadn't realized until then that she was really starving. It has been years since her last proper meal, the usual meals were things like soup broth, oatmeal, or bread clices. Hermione sat at the table and piled peas, corn, carrots and broccoli onto her plate, then covered her roast beef in gravy, manners hadn't even crossed Hermione's mind as she dug into the stack of food almost as big as Ron's.

After a few mouthfuls Hermione began feeling sick, her body wasn't used to this kind of nourishment, so shoveling that amount of food into her would make her sick. Hermione leaned back in her chair and looked at her plate. It was still piled high. Hermione didn't want to waste it, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep eating without getting sick. Molly looked up from her own plate at the pale, cramping Hermione.

"Honey, you don't have to eat it all." Mrs. Weasley said carefully, after today episode it seemed the three Weasleys were all trying to be careful what they said and did. Hermione had a moment where she panicked slightly, wondering what the right way to respond was. She shook off the panic quickly and decided to go with the option that didn't include Hermione vomiting all over the table. Hermione nodded then pushed away her plate and took a sip of water. Hermione wondered what Eve had gotten for dinner.

Everyone was being so cautious of what to say, that the table was awkwardly silent. So Hermione worked up the courage to speak. "I need to save Eve." Hermione said, looking at Ron sternly. "Honey," Mrs. Weasley spoke, surprising Hermione slightly, "Ron told me about your friend Eve, and we will get her from the Malfoys, I promise you, but it will take timeto save up enough money for them to give her up." Molly said sadly. "How much did it cost to get me out?" Hermione asked quietly, felling guilty for most likely putting them in debt. "We mostly used funds from the joke shop, but mum gave us 2000 galleons to help with it." Ron said. Hermione was astonished, "How did you have 2000 galleons just lying around?" Hermione asked, her voice rising in surprise. The three red heads exchanged glances, as if communicating telepathically. Mrs. Weasley nodded to Ron, he nodded back then turned to Hermione. "About a month after you were taken away, Dad died, we don't know what happened, they won't tell us, all we know is that he went to work one morning, they came to the door, told mum there was an incident and he had been killed. Mum got 2000 galleons out of it, but money could never buy back our dad." Hermione was so shocked. Arthur Weasley had died? how could such a positive, sweet man, die in such an awful way. Hermione fought back tears as she processed what Ron had just said. Molly looked to be ignoring the whole conversation as was Ron, Ginny had a silent trickle of tears running down her face. Molly stood abruptly, cutting off the silence. "Ron, you wash, I dry, Ginny clear the table, and Hermione honey, I want you to go get some rest, you look exhausted." Hermione was exhausted, so she didn't bother to offer her help with the dishes. Hermione trudged up the stairs to Ron's old bedroom. Hermione climbed under the covers and fell asleep immediately.

When Hermione woke, she looked to the clock on the wall opposite her, almost 8am. She had slept nearly 14 hours. Hermione had always slept a lot at the Malfoy's, but never straight hours, she would sleep 2 or 3 hours at a time, never enough to get any real rest, therefore she was always tired, but being in comfortable, warm bed for the first time in so, so long gave Hermione the best sleep she has had in ages. She sat up on the edge of the bed and saw a small pile of clothes, Grey leggings and a pink, loose fitting sweater. beside it was a hair brush and a tooth brush. Hermione gathered up all the things she was given and walked down to the bathroom. Hermione took that opportunity to get another shower, she scrubbed and scrubbed at her bruises, as if trying to wash away memories. After probably 30 minutes of standing under the hot water, Hermione gave up and climbed out, drying of and then putting on the clothes. As expected, Hermione hesitated before joining the Weasley girls on the main floor of the burrow. Hermione took a breath and fought through the anxiety that living at the Malfoy's has given her. Hermione was still desperate to get Eve back, but if she continued to ask she was scared they would get annoyed with her, so she didn't mention it again right away.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley kept exchanging strange glances, Hermione began to get anxious, as if they were hiding something. Hermione quickly stood up, sending her chair against the wall, both women whipped their looks to her, reacting to the noise. "What are you not telling me?" Hermione blurted out. The Weasley girls exchanged glances again. "Well," spoke Ginny, then looking to her mother to finish. Hermione's head was spinning. They were selling her back to the Malfoys, she knew it. Or... Eve had died and they had somehow found out. Or... "Madame pomfrey is coming here to examine you." Mrs. Weasley said, interrupting Hermione's tornado of thoughts. Hermione's heart stopped, panic was beginning to ensue. Hermione took a few deep breaths and began pacing. "Is she allowed to do that?" Hermione asked, still trying to keep calm. "Well no, muggleborns aren't allowed to have any sort of medical help, but Madame Pomfrey sort of has an underground clinic for them, for you.." Ginny said.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I can't. There's nothing wrong with me." Hermione mumbled loudly, before remember that she had given up on hiding the choke bruises. "Mione, she might be able to help you, it's obvious that you've been a bit hurt, and that you have some issues with your state of mind, she won't hurt you or anything. We promise." Molly said, attempting to comfort Hermione, who now had silent tears flowing down her face. "...When?" Hermione squeaked. "Quite soon honey. She a very busy women so it had to be on short notice, she should arrive in the 20 minutes or so..." Molly said sweetly. Hermione's muscles when still, she shook her head and turned away from them so they wouldn't see her panic. Hermione got control over herself and ran up the rickety stairs.

Hermione slammed Ron's bedroom door behind her and opened the door to the small closet, kicking the few things that were in it, to the middle of the floor. Hermione switched all the lights off and sat in the closet hugging her knees. She pulled the closet door closed as much as possible. She was in a serious state of panic and she couldn't think rationally. Time went by fast and Hermione found herself listening for anyone coming up the stairs. When she had finally heard something, she had no time to react before she heard a knocking at the door, Hermione gasped and caused a ruckus, attempting to shut herself the rest of the way in the closet. The door slowly creaked opened and Hermione began to breath the word 'no' over and over. The closet door slowly creaked open, Ginny stood in the door. "Shhh" Ginny said, in a weak attempt to calm the other girl. "It's okay Mione, she just wants to talk first okay?" Ginny promised. Hermione quieted, but didn't move. "Okay." Ginny said, and the door creaked open, revealing the kind old nurse who used to work at Hogwarts, Ginny left the room, leaving Hermione and Pomfrey alone. Madame Pomfrey sat down on Ron's bed and smiled sweetly at Hermione. The two stayed quiet for a few minutes, until Hermione was able to calm some more.

"So Hermione, are you ready to talk now dear?" Said Pomfrey softly. Hermione nodded reluctantly. She had no choice she supposed. "Okay, so you can stay in that closet if you want to, but you don't look very comfortable in there so you can come sit with me on this bed." Hermione wormed out of the closet, but she stayed on the floor, not quite ready to get comfortable.

"That works just fine sweetie." Madame pomfrey smiled. She asked her all kinds of questions about her life in the past 3 years, Hermione answered honestly for the most part, seeing no reason to lie.

Hermione made a mental note to herself that in reality she had no control over the situation and the only way to get through it is just to let it happen. Hermione squeezed her eyes as tight as possible in attempt to stop her oncoming tears, but it was no use.

"you said that two days ago you were beat badly. I'm going to look, okay?" Hermione whimpered little but nodded. Pomfrey gently and slowly lifted the shirt, reveling Hermione's thin, fragile figure ,and the intense bruises, she put a hand to her skin, then let the shirt fall back. Pomfrey produced a notepad and scribbled down some stuff. "I'll be right back."

As soon as the bedroom door shut, Hermione dropped to her knees and began breathing heavily. "Stop it Hermione! Why are you so scared of this? she's only here to help. she's only here to help. She's only here to help." Hermione said to herself out loud. The door creaked open and Ginny peaked in. Hermione had no idea why, but she bounced up off her knees and ran to hug the younger girl. Hermione put her head in the crook of Ginny's neck. They were the same height so it was a bit awkward. Hermione let out a soft sob she had been holding in. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and patted her back. "Please don't make me do this, I can't, please." Hermione sobbed into Ginny. "...Hermione." Hermione looked up and saw that Madame Pomfrey was listening from a few feet away. Hermione let out a whale and fell back into Ginny.

Ginny held her for a few minutes and then had Hermione stand up, Her eyes looked sunken in from crying. Ginny lead Hermione to the bed, where both girls sat down, Hermione hadn't quite realized herself until now, how truly damaged and not herself she had become because of the Malfoys.

Pomfrey re entered the room, then took out her wand and pointed it at Hermione, causing her to jump back in terror, Hermione shielded herself with her arms. Ginny stood up in front of Hermione, taking her wrists carefully and helping Hermione to lower her arms. Ginny stepped behind Hermione and held her arms down. "Ginny stop, Ginny!" Hermione whispered frantically. Pomfrey muttered something Hermione couldn't understand and then lowered her wand. Hermione looked down at herself, terrified as to what she'd see. But all she saw was her bruises fading to a dull green-yellow. "That's the best I can do for now. Ginny, I want you to stay with Hermione, and I'm going to go talk to your mother." Ginny nodded.

Once the door closed, "I need to go listen." Hermione blurted out. Ginny stay silent a moment. "Well okay..." Ginny said. Hermione opened the door and stepped lightly on the stairs so they wouldn't creek. She stopped before the lst flight of stairs and sat on the top step.

"Okay Molly," said Madame Pomfrey from downstairs. "I can't begin to explain what that girl has gone through, but I'm going to prescribe her a very easy muggle treatment. She to take one of each of these twice a day, morning and evening. This one, is for panic anxiety disorder, and the other is for post traumatic stress disorder.

Hermione seems to trust Ginny and you quite a bit, but just doesn't want to show it. She leads on that she doesn't trust any of you, probably because she's worried about getting too attached, or getting too hopeful, just to be let down. The longer she stays with you, the easier it will get for her to not over think her every move, which causes a lot of stress. I think she is scared to say anything in case of offending you in anyway. So if you spoke to her about all this in a more opened setting where she hopefully won't feel trapped, that may help with anxiety. That bedroom was not the best place screen her, but I doubt I could have gotten her to leave.

Its such a shame all this happened, she was such a bright little girl with big hopes and dreams, nothing she couldn't have achieved of course, incredible student she was. And now because of the dark lord, they broke her, she fought so hard in the war, and she fought so hard after the war, to salvage her identity, But they broke her. We all have to try our best to put her back together, She'll never be the same, but I think with lots of help, she could be okay. treat her like one of your own, if Ginny's doing chores then have her do chores too, but don't make her feel like a slave. You're going to have to be so careful, there so many things that could trigger her. Don't keep things from her, it's best if she knows what is going on. I strongly believe she can be okay again." Madame Pomfrey said. "Well I think the first step would be to get her friend from the Malfoys, their other servant." Mrs. Weasley said.

"okay, I agree. I will get back to you by owl, okay? Please call if any new problems come up." said Pomfrey. "Okay Poppy. thank you so much, you have no idea."

Hermione slumped back on the step when she heard the door swing shut. That was a lot to take in.

Hermione stood up and turned around, Ginny stood a few feet back leaning against a wall. Hermione smiled at her sincerely. Though Hermione was scratched and scared, she was willing to try.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Hermione was started on her medication. She didn't notice any big difference, but she wasn't quite as on edge all the time. She was still very worried about Eve, Hermione wanted her back so badly. The Weasley kids were all going to the burrow tonight for dinner, so Hermione would be able to see Ron. She a little nervous about all the people who'd be around, but not nervous enough to panic. Hermione and Ginny sat on Ginny's bed laughing and chatting. Hermione was so much easier to talk to now, though Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were still careful not to trigger her.

While Ginny and Hermione chatted, Ginny subconsciously moved objects in her room around with her wand wordlessly. Hermione abruptly stop Ginny in the middle of some wild story with a gnome and a broom stick, "Hey Ginny, can I try a spell?" Hermione asked quickly. "Yeah, of course!" Ginny said with a smile, handing her wand to Hermione. Hermione held the wand awkwardly, she did one of the first spells she learned, pointing the wand at Ginny's pillow she said "Wingardium Leviosa." The pillow rose up. A smile planted itself on Hermione's face. "try a patronus." Suggested Ginny, smiling at Hermione. "Hermione put the pillow down and chuckled a little bit. "Magic feels so nice, but, I haven't done it in years, I probably won't be able to make one." Hermione shook her head. "Give it a try." Ginny insisted, still smiling. Hermione sighed, "Fine " she said, standing up. Hermione took a deep breath. "Expecto Patronum" Hermione casted. nothing happened. Hermione opened her eyes and look at Ginny with an 'I told you so' glare. Ginny laughed. "Come on Mione, think of a happy memory, think of Hogwarts." Ginny pushed. Hermione attempted again, closing her eyes. All of the sudden a beautiful silver otter came leaping out of Ginny's wand. Hermione opened her eyes and smiled big, tears welling up in her eyes, for the first time since the Mudblood act, Hermione felt like her own person again, she felt like a person again, Hermione felt like a which again. She could tell herself all the time that she was a witch, and a person, and an equal. But nothing made it feel more real, than casting a patronus. It hadn't changed, which meant that Hermione was the same witch she was as a teenager, the Mudblood laws may have knocked her down but they did not break her, if they had broken her she wouldn't have been able to cast the same patronus. Hermione released the spell and passed the wand back to Ginny with a massive grin. Ginny gave Hermione a similar 'I told you so' glare.

The evening came more quickly than expected, Hermione sat in Ron's room on the edge of the bed, she could hear people downstairs, Bill and Fleur's kids yelling, George was there with Angeline too. Ron must have been there by now, but Hermione was too scared to go downstairs. She hadn't thought she'd be nervous, and she wasn't panicking, but Hermione would rather just skip dinner.

She heard footsteps on the stairs, expecting Ginny to open the door, in came Ron. Hermione burst up from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey Mione, how's it goin?" He said sweetly. Hermione smiled into his shoulder and chuckled. "So... mum told me things are starting to get a bit easier for you." Ron mentioned. Hermione smiled and nodded. "yeah, I'm off to a good start." Hermione stated. "You wanna go down stairs and say hi to the family?" Ron asked awkwardly. Hermione nodded slowly, she bit her lip and took Ron's hand, leading her down stairs, When they reached the bottom, Hermione somewhat expected all heads to turn and shout "Mudblood!" But none did. Ever just continued socializing. Ron and Hermione approached Bill and Percy who were standing in the kitchen conversing. They both greeted Hermione kindly, just asking how she's been and other small talks. Hermione found it pretty easy to slip into the conversation, just like old Hermione. Before they knew it, dinner was ready.

Everybody sat down and dug into the feast. Hermione silently ate between Ron and Ginny, she wasn't really listening to anyone until a topic came up that grabbed Hermione attention. "Some people are talking about trying to take down the dark lord again, but they need to realise that he's gained too much power now, and not enough people will fight, most purebloods are living the life, the halfblood are too scared and the mu-" Percy paused, glancing at Hermione. "Ggle borns aren't even an option." he finished. Hermione spoke up. "And why not?" she said, adding a little attitude. "Percy." Mrs. Weasey warned. Instead, Bill spoke. "I think he mean't, that the muggleborn wouldn't know anything was even being plotted because they aren't, you aren't, legally considered a witch." he finished. Hermione was slightly offended even though it was true. "Your still a witch Hermione, just not in Voldemort's eyes. " said Ginny. Hermione cocked a smile and the Weasley all nodded in agreement expect Percy. not bothering to spare Hermione's feelings he said "Muggleborns are equal to house elves now, they are pureblood slaves with magic they can't use. Nobody fought against it for house elves" he paused... "expect you," he nodded at Hermione. "so why worry so much about the muggleborns?" Percy concluded. Hermione sat with her jaw dropped. The family stared at him struck by what he just said. "There so many things wrong with that sentence." Ron said, shaking his head. Percy sighed. "Look, all I'm saying is that not much has changed, from before." Percy argued. "For you maybe!" Hermione yelled, losing her temper. "It obvious what they did to the muggleborns, being sold and auctioned off, locked up or homeless for nothing we can control? Very few of us were able to get jobs, maybe about 8 out of all of us in knockturn, Ron and George paid me the most they were legally allowed, sometimes more when they could sneak it, all the others weren't even given the maximum mudblood wage. Being stripped of our birth right and our families? Our last names? Not even house elves are treated like that! Half-bloods are the ones who have to do all the dirty jobs, and get paid minimum wage, still considered witches and wizards though, unlike me. Think of how unfairly even a pureblood family like you is being treated in comparison to the rich ministry officials. The dark lord is currently taking over the muggle world, when he has them all in his controlled, he going to put them to use for a few months maybe, then guess what? All the muggles, magical creatures and muggleborns are going to be killed off. Things are being kept partially sane for now, just while he finishes what he started. I love you for taking me in for the time being, but before you now it somebody going to show up here and take me away, probably not even returning you any money you spent to buy me, and they're going to kill me! Me and billions of other innocent people!" Hermione took a deep breath and registered what she had just said. Tears were streaming down her face. She stood up and looked around at all the shocked faces once more, then turned and ran up the stairs.

The dinners events stuck in Hermione mind through the next day, Ginny had tried to talk to her about it but Hermione just spent the day helping around the house and reading. Hermione went to bed very early that night due to all the mental exhaustion.

The next morning Hermione sat reading in the living room after she finished helping Mrs. Weasley with the breakfast dishes. Though the silence was interrupted by a loud pounding on the kitchen door. Hermione stopped reading and listened, frozen in fear. Ginny must have opened the door. "Oh hi Katie" Ginny said from the kitchen. It was Katie Bell.

"Hi Ginny. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me Hermione was hear? I just heard. Where is she? I need to talk to her!" Katie rambled. "Uh what's so important?" Ginny pushed. "Ginny please! Where is she?!" Katie insisted. "Fine! she's in the living room." Ginny gave in.

Katie came bursting around the corner, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley in tow. Hermione stayed frozen. "Hi Katie." Hermione managed to spit out. Ginny sat down next to Hermione, and placed a hand on her arm. "Hermione, is she okay?" Katie pleaded. Hermione didn't know what to say, she obviously meant Eve, but didn't know what to say. "Hermione! Please! you know exactly what I'm talking about. I know you saw. So did you Ginny, Just tell me if she is alright! Are you getting her out?" Katie rambled, tears forming in her eyes. "She is fine. I want her out too." Katie stared at Hermione, but nodded eventually and plopped down on the other side of the couch putting her face in her hands. Hermione reached over and put a hand on her knee. "Eves going to okay. We're going to get her out and she'll be fine. Trust me, Eve does." said Hermione comfortingly. Katie looked up and smiled. "I know she trusts you, just from those few seconds at the pub, I could tell she trusted you. That was the first time I'd seen her since we were separated. During the war, we stayed and fought as long as we could, after most people had fled, once things started to get really bad though, we hid in the Raven claw tower in the dormitory bathroom, Cho joined us not long after, the three of us hid there for a few hours, just when we thought we might be safe, two death eaters barged in, one took me and Cho, one took Eve, and I didn't see her again. "

Later, Mrs. Weasley had made lunch and insisted Katie stay but he had said she had to get back to work. She had only taken the morning off. That must have been why Katie was even at the leaky cauldron that day, she worked there.

Before leaving, Katie wrapped Hermione into a hug, Hermione was uncomfortable at first but hugged back. "If you hear anything, or if anything happens, please tell me. Send Ginny to the leaky cauldron, I'm always there." Katie said into Hermione ear. Hermione nodded and let go of Katie.

Katie stepped out the door but then turned back around, facing Hermione. "I'm glad you're safe." Katie said smiling. "Me too." Hermione said. Katie shut the door and was gone.

After lunch, Ginny and Hermione were sitting together on Ginny's bed in an awkward silence, when Ginny broke it with an even more awkward topic. "Mione, how'd it happen?" she blurted out. "How did what happen?" Hermione asked. "How did they get you? The death eaters..." Ginny said awkwardly. "oh. well um... after Harry was killed, we all got separated, I was running around trying to find you and Ron, then I got hit in the back with a spell, I fell down and hit my head on the stone, next thing I knew, I was lined up along the brick wall in Knockturn alley between Dean Thomas and Denis Creevey, with all the unclaimed muggleborns, which was awful. It was quite surprising none of the death eaters wanted Harry Potters best friend. We were all searched relentlessly, I managed to hide my wand in a crack in the foundation of the building we were lined against, we were given time to scavenge for paying jobs in diagon, when I got one, George, being my employer, had to give me an access card so I could leave knockturn every morning, signing out, and return at 5. If I didn't return George would be held responsible, even if I tried to escape diagon, I'd never get past security with the big red M on my shirt. after a month of sleeping in the streets, I was able to afford an 'apartment', thanks to your brothers of course." Hermione said.

Ginny smiled, but her eye were full of pity. "I'm really sorry." Ginny said, dropping her head on Hermiones shoulder. They stayed like that for a while.


End file.
